


Triangle

by Rikerbabe



Category: King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal (Sort of), Broken Promises, Depression, Emotional Hurt, Multi, Sadness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikerbabe/pseuds/Rikerbabe
Summary: When Tristan receives word that his intended is coming to join him in Britannia, He agonizes on how to tell Galahad that he's to be married to another. He and Galahad have begun a relationship that must end, but will Tristan be able to do so? And what happens to Galahad?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OK....this was a plot bunny that wouldn't take NO for an answer. I'm unsure as to continue it past the two chapters that I have done already or leave it as is and write a sequel to it. I leave that decision to you, my gentle readers. This is a first in the King Arthur fandom and I hope that I got everything correct. If I haven't, I'm sure that one of you will correct me.
> 
> Comments, suggestions, and complaints are welcomed.....

Tristan received the scroll from Arthur and unrolled it, reading the paper with a carefulness that astonished Arthur. In other times, he would read it quickly and walk away intent on getting back to either his horse or training. What it contained seemed to cause the man some discomfort, but with Tristan it was hard to tell. The man was an enigma to his fellow brothers and to Arthur as well. They all regarded him as a levelheaded man and a fierce warrior, but a loner who preferred to be with his hawk in the evenings. Many times Bors and the others would try to get him to talk or drink with them, but he always politely refused. Instead, he sat in the room at the far back and watch them with a cup of ale and nothing more. The women usually tried to engage him, but they always ended up leaving him alone.

"Trouble, Tristan?"

"No, Arthur...I'm surprised this reached me after all this time..."

"I see. Will this be a hindrance to your service?"

"No....No, it won't. I'll take care of the matter before you have to send me out again."

"Of course. If you need some time away, I can grant you only a few days travel."

"No, that won't be needed. Thank you, Arthur."

Tristan turned around and walked out of the room, his thoughts on the contents of the scroll. Years ago, his father had promised him into a marriage alliance between their tribe and another to end years of bloody confrontations. But that was before the Romans came and claimed him for service. He had all but forgotten the arrangement, something that had happened in his childhood. It was a childhood that he had forgotten about, and didn't mention it to anyone much less to Galahad. 

He strode out to the stables and came upon Bors and Galahad tending to their horses. Tristan nodded to them and continued past those stalls to his own, where his horse neighed softly as he came closer. He reached out and stroked the horse's neck, murmuring words in a language that the other two men couldn't understand. Bors shrugged as he continued to brush down his horse and glanced over at Galahad who was watching Tristan.

"What's he speaking? Can't seem to make it out....you'd know...hell, you ride with him more than the rest of us do."

"I don't know.....It could be his native tongue...I never knew what it was...."

Bors snorted and paid little heed to Tristan, who had unlocked the stall door and had taken his horse out. He then went in and retrieved the saddle and the other things he needed. Watching Tristan prepare his horse for an extended ride, Galahad was confused by all of this since Arthur hadn't had a need to send either him nor Tristan out scouting these past three days. The Woads were silent for once and the wall secured for now. As he thought about going up to Tristan and asking, the man mounted his horse and left the stables heading out. 

"Odd, isn't he?"

"What?"

"Acts like we're ghosts or something...he's always been a bit odd. But I like him....fine warrior, good rider...hardly sociable, but that's his problem. Which young one has your fancy this evening, eh?"

Galahad shook his head, his mind on Tristan. The two of them spoke on a fairly regular basis, usually about training matters or a mission that Arthur would send both of them out on. He never spoke of his past nor family, which both intrigued Galahad and made him wonder. They all had been taken from their respective families to be raised Romans and fight in their wars, now that the Romans had conquered their lands. Tristan, it was rumored was harder to take than the others. 

His tribe had fought the Romans particularly brutally and many of the soldiers had been slain, including the commanders in a rather brutish manner. Their heads were stuck on long poles, in clear view of their camps. That had infuriated the Romans who swept in one night and slaughtered the entire clan, or so they thought. The elders had sent the young ones away, so that the clan would one day rise again to fight the Romans. Tristan, being the clan chief's son was one of them who had been sent into the hills.

Of course, he never told anyone who his father had been so he would be allowed to remain a simple soldier. If his background had come to light, he would have been either killed himself or kept as a war trophy as a slave to some garrison commander. But he and the others had been found in the hills, and allowed to live. He accepted his fate as much as he could and was taken to Rome to become a warrior. There he had met the others and now they were still in the service of Rome, but in Britannia. 

Galahad and Bors finished grooming their horses and took them back into their stalls. Locking the doors and putting away their tools, the two headed back towards the castle, Galahad glancing back towards where Tristan had rode away. He made up his mind that he would speak to him once the man returned that evening and find out what was going on. But he knew that Tristan wouldn't be so easy to get anything out of him. Galahad would be patient and then he would be told everything.

Tristan rode for several miles, his mind on the scroll and it's contents. After all this time, what his father had wanted would come to pass. Of course, he was forbidden to take a wife until he was freed of his service to Rome, but that freedom would be coming soon. It had been rumored that a Bishop of Rome was on his way to give them their freedom in a few weeks. Tristan wasn't so sure as the others were, but he kept those thoughts to himself. Galahad was eager to leave all of this behind him, as were Lancelot and Bors. Arthur would return to Rome a hero and perhaps enter the Senate. He, on the other hand would return to his native lands and try to live a quiet life if that was at all possible. The others, he didn't know what they would do.

He remembered her as soft of face, her eyes as light as the sky and her skin soft and warm. No one knew who here parents were, she had been taken in when his father's great army swept in to a valley and took it for their own. Perhaps they had been from another distant land, but it didn't matter. Many from her clan had been traded as hostages for protection. She had grown up in the household of a trusted officer and grew into a beauty. His father had proclaimed that Tristan would take her as his own, once he came of sufficient age. The conflicts between them had decimated the lands and their people to the point that for him to take her as his would ensure the survival of both clans.

Now, after so long word had come to him that she would be arriving soon. He rode on to the place that had been mentioned in the scroll, wondering if he would find her as pleasant as he had then. Would she have changed in her attitude towards him? 

There had been someone who kept an eye on him, all these years now and who made sure that he was sent to a place far off from Rome, where he would be safer than to remain there in Rome. Of course, he didn't know who his protector was and it was for the best that he didn't know. The clearing was just ahead and he slowed his horse, wishing to take in the area before he dismounted. The area was clear of any dangers, he knew that the Woads were far off and wouldn't threaten them. There was a pond of such clear water, one could see all the way to the bottom of it. He lead his horse to drink and he also drank some of the water, splashing some on his face.

There was a soft snort of a horse and he raised his head to see a band of travellers coming into the clearing from another direction. There, sitting on her horse was his betrothed Arielle and following her was other travellers from Rome. Among them, he saw a few that had been in his father's great army and they were there to protect her and the others from harm.

Arielle was still fair of face and hair, her eyes as blue as the oceans he had crossed to Britannia. Time it seemed had been kind to her and didn't leave any trace of it's passing on her face. He, on the other hand was scarred from many battles and time hadn't been so kind to him. He worried for a moment if she would find him ugly and refuse to become his wife. She rode ahead of the others and stopped her horse just in front of him. Smiling, she watched him reach up and take hold of the bridle stopping the horse from throwing its head. They stared at each other, and she glanced away, shy and blushing all at once.

"I was told that you were here in these lands, Tristan. I hope I haven't caused you any embarrassment."

"No, you haven't. I was surprised to receive word that you were coming."

"Do you have another, then?"

Tristan thought back to Galahad and the soft, gentle kisses they had shared only a fortnight ago. He was suddenly confused by her question and shook his head quickly.

"No, no one else."

Arielle smiled and held out her hand to him, which he took. They were silent for a while, his thoughts were in turmoil at the prospect of taking her back to the castle and Galahad finding out about his betrothed staying there. She glanced around the clearing and took in the beauty of the place and the sweetness of the air. Releasing her hand, Tristan helped her down from the horse and they led the animal to the pond, where it drank the water. She sat on one of the rocks and watched Tristan for a few moments, seeing him lead his horse over to where the other one was now eating some of the grass. 

"I had hoped to meet you at the castle, not here. There are so many things that needs to be said and done."

"I thought it would be best to meet you at least half way and ride with you the rest of the way to the castle. We could speak a bit then."

"Yes, of course Tristan. I didn't think you'd remember me or the edit your father gave so long ago."

"I remembered him saying that you were to be wedded to me, that it would stop the bloodshed between your clan and mine. But the Romans took care of that for us. I left with them and didn't know what became of you. I had thought that you would have forgotten the edit as well, taken another to husband in that span of time."

"No, I remembered the edit, but never took another Tristan. You were bonded to me, and I couldn't forget that. What was left of the clan took me into the hills and we stayed there, fending for ourselves and surviving. Your mother was one of us that survived, and she taught me everything that I would need to know in order to be a proper wife to you. I would often dream of you and hoped that you did the same."

Tristan kept his face neutral, ashamed that he didn't feel the same that she did. There had been others he had bedded, others that he gave his heart to, Galahad being one of them. How would he be able to tell him that he was to be wed once they were free? He didn't want to hurt either one of them, but the truth had to be told and it would be painful. The rest of the travelling party had finished refilling their water skins and allowing the horses to rest and drink. Tristan helped Arielle back up on her horse and he got on his quickly. Nodding to the leader of the group, he led the way back to the castle and the others.

Arielle rode beside him, stealing glances at him from time to time, marvelling in his features and strength. The memory of him had burned into her heart and memory long ago and she had clung to it, hoping that he still felt the same. They had both been so young and innocent then, the Romans were a far off unknown threat. There would be those that would argue the edit had no merit, now that the clans were no more. But they didn't understand the sense of duty and honor that flowed within their respective clans. When one gave their word on something, it was carried out no matter how long it took to finish. Tristan was a man of his word, even at a young age, and he would keep the edit his father had made so long ago.

Tristan's thoughts were of her and Galahad, and how he had to break the news to the others, including his "Little Pup" that once they were freed from Rome and her dictates he would wed Arielle, returning to his lands in order to gather what was left of both clans and start anew once more. But this time, there would be peace in those lands not war and conquest. Tristan would see to that and his sons to follow would also uphold that as well.

An hour later, they came upon a hill and once they cleared it the castle loomed behind the wall a beacon of civilization in a rather uncivilized place. Tristan heard some of the other travellers giving thanks to the gods they had all but reached safety after the long and dangerous travelling. Arielle softly clicked her tongue and the horse continued forward, Tristan by her side. Some of the Roman soldiers hailed him from the wall and he called back in response. Once they were in front of the massive gates, the soldiers opened them and the party went through them and into the main area of the castle. Tristan dismounted and helped her off of her horse, surprised at how light she was in his arms. Arielle blushed and shook her clothes out as Arthur strode up with Bors, Galahad and Lancelot coming up behind him.

"Tristan, welcome back. Is this the party you went to escort? I wasn't aware you had left."

"My apologies, Arthur. I felt that they should have an escort. The Woads have been silent, but they won't stay that way for long."

"I see. And who is this lovely creature?"

Tristan hesitated for a few moments and then took her by the hand. Galahad was staring at him, his eyes full of curiosity and something else. Glancing at Arielle, he held her eyes with his and then spoke the words that threw the company of knights into an uproar.

"This is Arielle....my intended wife."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tristan, Galahad and Arielle talk where an understanding of sorts is reached. Galahad wishes the best to Tristan, ending their brief relationship. Tristan and Arielle marry according to the customs of their clans and inform Arthur along with the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK...here is where either I leave this as is, or continue it beyond the chapters I have. I await your input.......
> 
> I came up with the simple ceremony for Tristan and Arielle, so blame me if you don't like it.....I had a feeling that would be the way Tristan would have wanted something like that, something without causing a fuss among his brothers in the company.

_My intended wife_

Those words tore through Galahad and he stared at Tristan, shock and betrayal in his eyes. Of all the things that hurt him, this was the worst. Tristan, the one whom he gave his heart to was now standing there with Arielle and Arthur receiving well wishes from their fellow knights. He felt sick to his stomach and turned away, fleeing the group and heading towards the stables where he could be alone.

"What's gotten into him?"

"Ah, that young pup....who knows? We'll need to drink to Tristan and his woman....damn, she's a pretty one."

Tristan's eyes followed Galahad as he fled, the older man wincing at the pain he caused him. Arielle noticed the discomfort that Tristan had and gently squeezed his hand. He glanced down at her and she smiled, gently nodding in the direction that the younger man had taken. Nodding, he left her with Arthur and followed Galahad to the stables where he found him in his horse's stall. Pausing a moment, he quietly spoke to Galahad hoping that he could smooth things over.

"Galahad? Talk to me please....I know that you're upset, but..."

"Don't assume anything! How dare you.....play with my feelings! You knew that she was on the way here, didn't you? Oh, you knew that she would come and you would make a mockery of me. 'Galahad, the pure.....and the stupid'"

"I didn't know she was coming, Little pup..."

"Don't you dare call me that! I'm not your 'little pup'!"

Galahad glared at the older knight and turned away from him, his shoulders shaking with rage and humiliation. He had given his heart freely to Tristan, the one whom he thought that loved him in return. Tristan stood there, watching him tear himself apart and regretted causing him any pain. Glancing over to the entrance, Arielle stood there and he was unsure of just how much she had heard. Walking over, she paused there at the stall's door watching Galahad stroking his horse and trying to calm himself down.

"You must be Galahad...I've heard so much about you from Tristan and Arthur."

Galahad half turned and regarded her, his eyes blazing with pain and anger. But something in her demeanor caused him to bite tongue and not speak so harshly to her. She had the look of someone who had loved and lost much, and that rang true with him. He relaxed and nodded to her, the anger beginning to melt away.

"I am..."

"Tristan has told me of the multiple times you came to his aid in battle. He has commended your bravery multitudes of times as we were riding to the castle here. He and several of the others wouldn't be alive if you hadn't come to their defense. I admire that in a person. I only wish to know you better so that in time, you and I can possibly be friends."

"I...I thank you, dear lady. I have never had someone speak to me like that before. Forgive me, for not welcoming you more proper when you arrived."

She shook her head and glanced at his mare, who was regarding her with a curious look. Galahad's horse was known for not tolerating a stranger so close to either her stall or rider. The others steered clear of her and were grateful that Galahad took care of the beast and not them. Reaching out her hand, the mare slowly wandered over and nuzzled her hand, which astonished both Galahad and Tristan. Arielle gently stroked the mare's nose and whispered in her native tongue to the horse. After a few moments, the mare snorted gently and went back to her water trough to drink.

"What did you say to her? I'm curious.."

"I told her that she's to keep you safe and return you to the castle. That is all I said to her..."

Arielle turned away from the stall and walked back to Tristan, who shifted slightly wondering how to get everything settled to the mutual benefit of all concerned. Galahad watched as she leaned in and kissed Tristan's cheek gently. He noticed Tristan struggle to contain the feelings that were all mixed up inside of himself. Nodding to Galahad, she left the stable and walked back to the castle. Tristan turned to regard Galahad with a look of sadness in his eyes and waited for the younger man to speak.

"I believe you.....this was done long ago? Before you came here? I just want to try and understand, Tristan...I really do want to understand."

"This was done when both she and I were children....long before the Roman army came and slaughtered the majority of our clans. In truth, I had forgotten all about it until the scroll arrived early this morning."

He paused and paced a bit before continuing, the strain beginning to show on his face. Galahad watched him, as his own mind reeled with the day's events. He knew that he still had to fight along side of Tristan, they were still brothers in arms against the Woads and any other threat to the outpost.

"I was hoping to be able to talk to you before any misunderstandings would occur, but I wasn't able to. I still have feelings for you as well as for her. What do you wish for me to do?"

"If she's your intended, then by all means remain with her. I will not have you destroy yourself over this, Tristan. You will need to keep a clear head for anything that may arise. I will concede your heart to her and remain quiet."

Tristan stopped pacing and stared at Galahad who locked eyes with him and smiled. He motioned with his head towards the castle where Arielle was waiting for Tristan. Nodding, Tristan left the stable and returned to the castle...and Arielle. Galahad watched him walk across the expanse of the courtyard with tears beginning to form in his eyes. Leaving the stall, he made sure that the door was locked and went in search of the others, to lose himself in drink and to forget the longing he had for Tristan.

 

* * *

Tristan went to his room, knowing that Arielle was already there waiting for him. He didn't know how to tell her that he had fallen for the younger knight, but all that had been shared was kisses stolen when the others weren't looking. As for bedding him, Tristan hadn't entertained that particular thought yet. Her arrival had prevented that from happening and in a way, he was grateful. That intimate act would have destroyed everything that he had worked for since their arrival here in Britannia. Tristan had maintained the air of aloofness , which the other knights had found to be irritating. 

Upon opening the door, Arielle was sitting on the edge of the bed facing it. He entered and closed the door behind him, unsure of what to say to her. She regarded him with those eyes of blue and smiled a warm, gentle smile.

"You love him, don't you?"

"As a brother, nothing more than that."

"Ah, Tristan... I know you too well. You love him more than a brother. I can see everything in your eyes. I am not angry with you. How long have you loved him?"

"Every since I met him, ages ago in Rome.....during our training. I haven't done anything to lose your affection for me."

"I know, Tristan. Even if you had, I would still have my feelings for you. It is natural for us to love, to want to be complete with another being. My mother knew that when she wed my father. It is the same for us."

Tristan nodded and sat in the chair by the bed, his gaze on the floor. A silence passed between them and they could faintly hear the sounds from the tavern as well as the other sounds of people going about their daily tasks. She stirred and stood up from the bed and walked to the trunk that she had brought with her. Opening it, she retrieved a small bag of Roman coins which she handed to him. Opening the bag, he saw the coins and glanced into her eyes.

"My dowry.....it is all I have."

"You do not have to give me this. I require no dowry from you. Your heart is enough of a dowry for me."

"Do you accept it?"

A moment's hesitation

"Yes....I accept it, Arielle."

"I am yours, according to the ways of our clans then. We must inform the others that you have accepted me and the dowry that I brought you."

Tristan rose and went to the chest of drawers that stood near the door and opened one of the drawers. He retrieved a small ornate box of jade and opened it, taking a bracelet of gold out and placing the bag of coins in its place. Closing the drawer, he turned back to her and came over to where she stood. Taking her left hand in his, he attached the gold bracelet around her wrist signaling that she was now his wife. He held her hand in his, and murmured in their language for a few moments. Nodding, she responded in kind.

Their clans marriage ceremony was different that what the Romans did, that they didn't require a gathering of people to witness but only the couple . They exchanged the dowry for the bracelet that had stamped on it the symbol of the husband's clan, which the woman wore for the rest of her life and was buried with. The husband asked the clan's gods to watch over both himself and his wife, with the woman adding her blessing for children and a happy life. Once the exchange was over, they were married.

"Shall we go inform the others?"

Tristan nodded and they left their room, walking down the corridor hand in hand. They found the others in the tavern, with Bors and his woman talking, Lancelot and Galahad trying to coax two pretty barmaids to sit with them and Arthur talking with one of the other commanders of the settlement. The place was noisy, but as soon as they had entered the room quieted down a bit. 

Galahad smiled a bitter smile at them and took a long drink from his cup. He knew that they were together, and there was no room for him in the relationship. Tristan and Arielle went over to the table where Arthur sat, the commander having left. They spoke for a time with Arthur and Galahad wondered what they were discussing. Bors was watching them as well, stealing glances with Lancelot. The two of them had discussed her arrival all afternoon and they had a friendly bet about what she was there for.

Lancelot got up from his table and wandered over to Bors', leaving Galahad alone at the table. He wished that he was elsewhere and not sitting there watching them together. He saw how she touched Tristan's arm and he in return. Arthur was nodding and he had a smile. Whatever they were discussing, Galahad reasoned, it didn't concern him. Arthur then stood, signaling for the room to quieten even further.

"My friends....Tristan has taken a bride. Long may they be together!"

"Here, here!"

"Pay up, Lancelot!"

"Oh, shut up Bors...you'll get your money soon enough!"

"Hey Tristan...make sure she has only boys!"

Galahad smiled and raised his almost empty up in their direction, the pain not so hidden in his eyes. Tristan glanced over to his table and smiled gently, seeing his salutation. How he suddenly wished that things had turned out much differently that it had. His feelings for Galahad would always be there, lurking in the recesses of his heart. Arielle had told him in not so much spoken words that she understood and wouldn't be jealous of Galahad. 

Arthur gave them each a cup of ale and the rest of the knights cheered as they both took a drink. They then resumed their earlier diversions, as Tristan and Arielle sat there with Arthur for a time. Little did they know how they as group would come to rely on her in the days to come.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tristan tried to talk with Galahad, but it goes wrong from the start. He then returns to Arielle, who tells him that she will leave and allow him to resume his relationship with Galahad. Tristan rejects that offer and she goes to see Galahad only to be surprised by a confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's going to be getting good (I hope) from here on out...
> 
> Let me know what your thoughts are on this one...

The days that followed were an unmentionable hell and torment for Galahad. Arielle had arrived and married Tristan according to the wishes and decrees from long-dead fathers, taking him away from Galahad forever. He still had to train, and go on scouting with him, but that made it no easier. When they returned, and after reporting their findings to Arthur he went back to her while Galahad went back to his empty room. Arielle had tried to include him in conversation, but Galahad would have none of it. He then realized that he was acting like a child whose favorite toy had been taken away. Tristan noticed that he kept his distance from them, leaving the Tavern whenever they came in and hardly speaking to him unless it was in the name of duty. It was both a worry and a concern to Tristan and eventually to Arthur who kept noticing the changes brought about in Galahad.

"You need to speak to him, Tristan. I'm worried that he's distancing himself from you."

"I will speak with him, but I know the reasons why."

"Me"

"Yes, you. I didn't want this to happen....I had hoped it wouldn't cause a division between him and me."

"But it has, unfortunately. It must be remedied before there's a battle, and the two of you will need each other's protection. If need be, I will speak with him as well."

"I will go find him, beloved."

Tristan left their room and went in search of Galahad, trying the stables first. He came across Bors and Lancelot who were grooming their horses and talking amongst themselves. Tristan hesitated a brief moment before walking in, and Bors saw him first.

"How's married life, eh Tristan? She treating you well?"

"Has either one of you seen Galahad?"

Lancelot shook his head, bringing the brush through the mane of his horse. Bors shook his head as well, his attention back on his horse as it shied away from the hard strokes on it's neck.

"No, Tristan. Haven't seen him since morning meal."

"Nope...although he had a pretty one with him last night....you missed it, Tristan. He had her on his lap and..."

Bors' narrative got cut off as Lancelot nudged him to shut up as Tristan's face grew stern. Bors always talked too much and the others were forever trying to shut him up. Lancelot glanced over to Tristan and shrugged apologetically. Turning around, he left the stables and wondered where the man may have gone off to. He then tried the Tavern, where he found him sitting in a corner with a cup and a jug in front of him and the affects of the ale evident on his face.

"What do you want now Tristan? Come to humiliate me further?"

"I wanted to talk with you, that's all Galahad."

"Talk.....TALK! That's all you do.....Talk! You promised me that no one would come between us, no one would take you away from me and yet....SHE.....breezes in here and marries you! What about ME? What about MY feelings, eh? Didn't you even THINK about that? I'm guessing that you thought with your dick instead of your heart.....Is she good in bed or am I to think that she's to be your wife and me your whore?"

"You're drunk, Galahad. I will not remember these things you speak of."

"I hate you Tristan.....hate you with a black filled heart....now get out of my face and leave me to drink in peace."

"Galahad...."

"LEAVE ME BE!!"

Tristan nodded and slowly rose from the table, as Galahad grabbed the cup and took a long drink from it. He hated to see him this way, and he knew that he himself was to blame for some of Galahad's misery. Tristan never wanted to hurt him, and always thought that they would be together in the end after their service in the Roman army. But sadly that was not to be. Arielle had arrived and they married, leaving Galahad out in the cold. 

Walking out of the Tavern, he heard a few of the centurions laugh about Galahad and Tristan's confrontation which made his blood boil. But he continued on back towards the castle and Arielle. She would know what to do about Galahad, she always was the wiser one between the two of them.

Upon reaching their room, she imminently saw the look on his face and sighed softly. It hadn't gone well, and Tristan was in one of his sullen moods now. It would be of no use to try and speak with him about Galahad, so she smiled and poured him some of the wine she had brought with her from Rome.

"I'm sorry that it was difficult for you to talk with him, Tristan."

"He was drunk....there was no use in talking to him at that point. I failed him, Arielle. I promised him so many things and now I can't fulfill them. He hates me now and will have nothing much else to do with me."

"I told you that I would not be jealous of a memory, Tristan."

"This is more that a memory...I made him a promise that no one would come between us."

Silence filled the room, broken only by her walking over to the bed and sitting on it's edge. They sat there with silence between them for several moments, each of them thinking about what could be done to seal the breach between the two friends. Faint noises from outside permeated the room, and Tristan fidgeted as he sat there thinking. Arielle was also thinking about what she could do to help them, but she wasn't sure that neither one of them would like her solution.

"I will speak with him, Tristan. I know how to seal the breach, but I need you to trust me."

"What will you do?"

"I will stand aside, Tristan. That is all I can do."

"I will not allow you to do that! I have come to care for you greatly and I still care for Galahad. There is no future for you in Rome, Arielle. Arthur is not allowing anyone to leave the castle unless there is battle. No one is returning to Rome for many months yet and the travel season is long past."

"I will stand aside."

Tristan rose and paced the floor of their room, Arielle's eyes were fixed on the floor. A tightness in his chest formed as he tried not to think of losing her and losing Galahad at the same time. He had never thought that such things could and would be possible in his life. True, he loved Galahad and also that he loved Arielle but never did he imagine that he could love both with the same passion and intensity. Arielle remained quiet, which unsettled him greatly. Tristan didn't want to both but understood that he might lose them if things weren't settled and soon.

"I won't have you stand aside, Arielle. You are my wife according to the laws of our clans. There is no recourse from that."

"I know, but what else can I do to seal the breach? Surely Arthur has noticed it, spoken to you, Tristan. He will not want this type of poison weaving its way among his noble troops. I do not want to be the one who dissolves his army."

"He has spoken to me. But he doesn't blame you in the least, Arielle. Your arrival had nothing to do with any of this. There were cracks beginning to develop as soon as word reached us that the Bishop will be coming with our release soon."

She nodded, as she watched him pace the floor again the anguish on his face and it sent an arrow of pain into her heart. To watch him slowly tear himself apart was too much for her to bear. Rising from the edge of the bed, she approached him and gently kissed his cheek. He wrapped an arm around her and held her as he stroked her hair. Leaning into him, she worried still that the blame was on her for the mess between him and Galahad.

"I will talk to him...reason with him.....you must trust me, Tristan."

"Arielle...."

"I will not stand aside, but he needs to understand everything. I will not stand in his way nor yours."

Tristan released his hold on her and she went to the door, intent on speaking with Galahad. He watched her go, and worried that Galahad might provoke her into saying something that would be vastly unpleasant to both of them.

Arielle went to the Tavern and saw that Galahad was still there with another full jug in front of him. The atmosphere quieted down as she approached the table, Galahad drinking from his full cup. Slamming it down onto the surface, he glared at her with red eyes from too much ale and other things, she suspected.

"What do you want?"

"I only come to speak with you, Galahad. Nothing more."

"Leave me be, woman."

"You are acting like a child..not as a member of Arthur's round table."

"How DARE you come in here!"

"Tristan told me what a boor you were..and as always, he was correct. You are a drunken mess, Galahad. Why he was friends with you is beyond me."

Galahad rose on unstable feet, and Arielle went into a defensive posture having been trained to fight as if she were a man. The others in the Tavern watched as Galahad's eyes widened and he sat back down quickly, almost falling off the bench. She relaxed only slightly, watching him as he struggled to speak without slurring his words.

"You would have attacked me?"

"No, Galahad"

"Speak then..."

"I will not stand in your way nor in Tristan's. You have misunderstood me from the moment I arrived here. Tristan has torn himself apart over what this has done to you and to him. Do you understand what I am saying?"

"I...I think so..."

"Good....I want to be friends with you, Galahad. You protect Tristan and he protects you."

Galahad nodded, as she stood there watching him. His thoughts were jumbled, mixed up with the effects of the ale and he didn't trust them. But he also knew that Tristan rightfully belonged with her and her alone. Their fling was just that...a moment's weakness that neither one of them really would see come to fruition. Smiling, he glanced into his now empty cup and shook his head.

"I could really never take him from you, Arielle. In fact, I envy him. You are the most beautiful woman in the castle, and there's no one who could rival you for that. I only wish that I had met you at the clearing, and not him."

Arielle's eyebrows rose in amazement and she briefly wondered if it was the ale that was talking and not Galahad. His reaction to her arrival had been nothing but scornful, his attitude to her nothing but cold. Galahad was telling her the secret of his soul and she was unaware of how to deal with it.

"I...see. And if you had met me, Galahad?"

Looking into her eyes, he smiled softly and whispered the words that she never thought he'd say.

"You would have become mine"


End file.
